I'm coming home
by Cloudysmile
Summary: This is songfic. One-shot fic based on my favorite song, I'm coming home by Skylar Grey. It's about Dick after he saved some family from the fire and it somehow reminded him something he had forgotten so he decided to do something. I'm not good with summary... Just read and I hope you enjoy this story...


Hello,guys! It's me, Cloudysmile! This is my first fiction for writing the story without OC involved ( okay, the police officer Pete is my OC but he didn't have must role. Just ignore him..) This is the song fic based on one of my favorite song ' I'm coming home' by Skylar Grey. It is about Nightwing's feeling after he saved the boy from fire accident and the family of the boy Nightwing had saved somehow reminded him about himself and something he had forgotten.

Disclaimer : I do not own Batman or Young Justice. If I do, I will save Damian and let him become Nightwing's sidekick and joined Young Justice team...Muwahahahaha!

Warning : English is my second language. Point me if I used grammar incorrectly and misspelled something...

…...

I'm coming home

Still far away from where I belong

but it's always darkest

before the dawn

" Thankyouthankyou. For saving my son." The man hugging his son tightly as he kept saying 'thank you' to Nightwing frantically after he saved the boy from fire accident. Luckily, Nightwing got it under control.

" Your welcome, sir. It's my duty." Nightwing smiled, looking at the father and his wife hugged their son tightly. By looking at them, Nightwing felt something crush his heart a little. And, that made him decide to do something...

…...break...

' Gotham City 50 miles'

Nightwing glanced at the sign before sped up his motorcycle. Nightwing sighed a little. Blud haven was very far from where he was heading to...to...the place he called...home...

So you can doubt

And you can hate

but I know no matter what it takes

_[Flash Back] _

" _Dick, I know that place is your home...But, why would you care about it? After all, that city is only filled with bad memory about your life." Pete, one of his co-worker in Blud haven police department asked him as he watched his friend finished all paperworks, readying to take a week off._

" _Actually, I'm going to visit someone..." Dick replied simply..._

_[ End of Flash back]_

Many people had asked Dick with the same question why he would go to Gotham, the city that was filled with crime, insanity, and loss. The answer was easy...

" Yes?" Dick's breath hitched slightly when the familiar warm voice of his old butler who was a grandfather figure to him came out from the speaker. Dick closed his eyes to keep his tears from coming out and tried not to make his voice sounded shaking...

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

" Hi, Alfred. It's me, Dick..."

" Master Dick! I will open the gate for you, sir!" Dick smiled when Alfred recognized his voice and exclaimed happily at his arrival before opening the gate to let him come in home.

Let the rain wash away

all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistake

" I'm so sorry, Alfred. Sorry that I never call you or send you any e-mail to you.." Dick said as he hugged Alfred tightly.

" It's alright, Master Dick. It's alright" Alfred comforted young man like a little boy even he already passed his puberty...

" But, I do believe that there is someone who was secretly eager to see you..." Dick smiled, knowing whom the old butler mentioned and he might be home soon...

_Creak! _

The noise of the door from the study caused Dick to turn around and saw the man whom he proudly to called him as ' Father ' even sometimes he never really call him in front of other people..

" Dick?" Bruce's eyes widen eyes in surprise when he saw who was the guest.

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home...

" Hi...Dad...I'm home..." Dick said softly as he felt his tears came out in happiness before the strong arms of his father wrapped around him tightly.

" Welcome home, Dickiebird..."

…...

-Sniff in the corner of the room -

I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot fiction about Batfamily moment as much as I do! Y^Y

This is my first time to write something without OC so please don't complain me about Bruce or anyone in this story being out of character, okay? But I'm really appreciated if you guys leave me some reviews and tell me how you feel about this story. Perhaps, tell me how to make them be really in the character like what they are in the cartoon.


End file.
